In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, user terminals may need to receive and decode system information contained in Master Information Blocks (MIBs) in order to access network cells. User terminals may rely on received MIBs received from network base stations on the Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) in order to determine essential information including system bandwidth configuration, transmit antenna configuration, control channel configuration, system timing information, etc. User terminals may require such system information during cell search and selection procedures, and accordingly MIB reception and decoding may be an essential component of LTE communication protocols.